A Dash of Color
by orangepencils
Summary: Howl is determined to get Sophie's hair color back to its original brown. But how many tries and failures will he go through?


A Dash of Color

**A Dash of Color**

**Gooooooood morning! Well after watching Howl's Moving Castle yesterday, I fell head over heels with the movie and my imagination went haywire last night when I was just about ready to fall asleep. I wrote this one-shot fast since the muse was back. Consider this as a New Year present. So enjoy!**

**160**

**Summary: Howl is determined to get Sophie's hair color back to its original brown. But how many tries and failures will he go through? Comedy, fluff. SxH**

**Disclaimer: I really loved the movie.**

**Edited: September 27****th**** 2008**

A Dash of Color

It was worth the try. At least they all thought so. Howl was determined to get Sophie's beautiful brown hair back no matter how many potions went wrong and how hideous he would end up looking. Of course, before he would try anything on her he would test it out on himself. He had the right potion to get his hair back to its midnight blue color. He was starting to grow fond of the color even though he sometimes missed his old blond locks. Currently he was going for try number twenty-three.

"Are you sure Howl?" Sophie asked him from the sidelines.

"Of course, love, this is it! This should get your hair back to brown." Howl said with a confidant smile. He applied the substance on his scalp and they watched as his hair turned green with bright pink stripes. Sophie started laughing. This was by far the most interesting result up to now.

"Unless you're color blind then you have succeeded in getting your hair brown. Otherwise I don't think I'd fancy green hair." Sophie said with a giggle.

"With pink stripes! Don't forget the pink stripes." He gave her a small smile and she smiled back. Sophie didn't really care if he never got the color right. It was just fun spending time with him like this.

"Don't worry, this time I know I'll make it right." Howl spent another five minutes muttering things and pouring different ingredients of various bottles in a bowl. After steering it, he applied it to his hair and it turned red with green flowers in it.

"I'm sure that look would be perfect for the flower shop." Sophie said holding on to her sides as she shrieked with laughter.

"I'm sorry, love, this curse is just as stubborn as I am to find a way to counter it." The small comment warmed Sophie's heart. It was nice to know that he cared that much about something as simple as hair. That would mean that he cared much more about her well being.

"I know you'll make it right Howl, I have faith in you." The wizard stopped doing whatever he was doing to look at the woman who had saved him more than he had saved her.

"Thank you Sophie. I'm happy to know that you have such faith in me. Just know that if I can't get it right for one reason or the other, you're still my beautiful Sophie no matter what." He stroked her cheek with his hand and kissed her lips. Sophie was shocked by the bold gesture but she responded nonetheless. They pulled away when the current potion started spurting sparks in the bathroom.

"Well this one is done. Let's see what color this one is shall we?" Sophie nodded and she watched as he tipped the potion over on his head. Howl's hair changed color to a dark red.

"Aha! See! I told you I would get the right color. Dark red, that's almost brown right?" The way he turned his head and looked at her reminded her of a picture of a young child trying to impress his parents.

"Do you have enough ingredients to make another one?" Sophie asked him after answering his own question.

"Of course I do. There's no way I can ever run out of anything with all this stuff. This time it'll be the right one I know it!" Sophie could see a spark light up in his eyes and somehow she knew that this one was the right one.

The potion took longer to brew but they both waited together sitting on their knees leaning over the bathtub looking at the many different bottles in front of them and the pot that held the potion. It took fifteen minutes instead of five but it was all worth it. Howl took the potion and only put part of it on his multicolored hair. In an instant his hair was brown.

"You made it!" They laughed together and rejoiced in their victory.

"So tell me Sophie, are you ready to have your hair color back?" Sophie looked into his deep azure eyes and nodded. He took the potion's pot and applied the remains on her head. There was just enough to cover all of her hair but at the last moment, Sophie pushed his hand back. Howl was perplexed by her sudden move.

"Why did you do that? I thought you wanted to go back to brown." He had this confused look and it made him look even cutter than he already was.

"I do, but I want to keep just one strand of it grey, as a memento of the beginning of our relationship, of how we met." Howl smiled and nodded. He truly was lucky to have Sophie around. She added a dash of color to his once dull grey life.

"Alright, love, whatever you want." And with that they left the bathroom to show everyone Sophie's new colored hair.

**THE END**

**Well that was a cute and fun one-shot to write. So tell me what you think! Hope everyone has a merry New-Year! Happy holidays and enjoy your selves.**

**Karina**

**Op**


End file.
